Thirteen Reasons Why: Série de OS
by Addict of series
Summary: Série de OS sur la série 13 Reasons Why. Une envie, une histoire une REVIEWS C'est à vous de décidez...


**Hey... Bonjour à tous et bienvenu sur ma série OS consacrés à la série "13 Reasons Why". Ici c'est vous qui décidez ce que vous voulez lire.** **Le but est simple, le premier OS, le numéro 1 à était écris pour un fan de la série qui avait apprécié mon style d'écriture. J'ai donc publié cette petite histoire sur le couple Tony et Clay.** **Maintenant c'est à vous de me dire en REVIEWS sur qui vous voulez voir le prochain OS. Je compte sur vous pour pouvoir faire vivre ces fictions.** **A vous de jouer...**

 **Numéro 1 : The Script & Will. – Hall of Fame **

[Tony & Clay]

Oh PUTAIN ! Il l'avait fait !

Clay Jensen regarda le bas de la falaise sur laquelle il était grimpé quelques minutes plus tôt. Lui, le trouillard, le non sportif, l'innocent Clay Jensen avait réussi cet exploit hors du commun.

Il se retourna pour apercevoir la personne qui l'avait aidé à accomplir cet exploit. Il était tout l'inverse de lui.

Alors que Clay était tout palot, lui était bronzé

Alors que Clay était nul en sport, il était une vedette en basket et en football Américain…

Alors que Clay faisait gamin et ringard sur les bords, lui faisait plus âgé et avait de la classe.

Oui Clay Jensen ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à son meilleur ami, Tony Padilla.

Les deux se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années. Clay avait vite était pris sous l'aile de Tony et de ses grands frères aussi balaize que le jeune espagnol. Tony était l'ami sur qui l'on peut compter… et pourtant, il n'avait fait que décevoir Clay depuis qu'Hannah Baker s'était suicidée…

Pourquoi l'irréprochable Tony Padilla avait eu accès aux cassettes ? Quel était son rôle dans cette histoire ?

Clay s'était juré de faire cracher le morceau à son pote d'ici ce soir. Quitte à le coller jusqu'à chez lui…

Alors que Tony s'étirait longuement, Clay ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

Le tee shirt de celui-ci se soulevait légèrement et Clay pu apercevoir le ventre bronzé et les abdos du plus âgé. Il est vrai qu'à travers ses tees shirt souvent moulant, on pouvait régulièrement admirer la musculature de Tony. Il était beau gosse et Clay le savait. Ses cheveux gominés lui donnait un air assez sexy et perfectionnait son look assez classe.

Clay de donna une claque mentalement. Mais comment pouvez-t-il penser à Tony de la sorte ? C'était son meilleur ami Putain !

Clay se mit à penser aux filles… Jamais il n'avait été au bout avec l'une d'elle, avec Hannah il avait failli mais juste failli.

Il sursauta quand la main chaude de Tony se posa sur son bras :

 **Tony** : Clay ? On rentre mec ?

 **Clay** : Ouais allons-y …

[…]

Et alors que les deux ados descendaient tranquillement la colline escaladée, Clay ne put s'empêcher de jeter discrètement des coups d'œil à son meilleur ami. Jusqu'à ce que le dit « pote » ne le remarque et posa la question :

 **Tony** : Quoi ?

 **Clay** : Non rien …

 **Tony** : Clay…. Vas s'y dit moi !

Le jeune homme inspira profondément et posa la question qui lui brulait la langue depuis déjà un bon moment :

 **Clay** : Tony ?

 **Tony** : Hum ?

 **Clay** : Tu as déjà couché avec une fille ?

Le basané s'arrêta net et son regard se plongea dans celui de Clay. Ce dernier se mit à rougir et se remit à marcher tandis que le deuxième le rattrapait déjà :

 **Tony** : Pourquoi cette question Clay ?

 **Clay** : Laisse tomber… C'était stupide.

 **Tony** : Non…

Le dernier mot était accompagné d'un geste. Celui de la main sur l'épaule pâle de Clay Jensen. D'une pression, il força le plus jeune à se tourner vers lui et à lui faire face. Puis, après quelques mots murmurés en espagnol, Tony répondis à Clay :

 **Tony** : Ouais... Ouais Clay, j'ai déjà couché avec des filles…

 **Clay** : Sérieux ?

 **Tony** , rigolant : Clay…

 **Clay** : Moi je n'ai jamais réussis avec Hannah….

Et il se laissa tomber au sol tandis que l'autre s'assit à ses côtés, croisant les bras autour de ses jambes. Clay resta quelques secondes interdit devant les nombreux tatouages de son pote puis leur regard se croisa de nouveau :

 **Clay** : C'était comment ?

 **Tony** : Quoi donc ?

 **Clay** : Bas tu sais… le sexe avec les filles…

 **Tony** : Oh… Euh bas c'est plutôt cool en fait…

 **Clay** : Ah Ok …

Un ange passa… Tony observa Clay et remarqua à quel point son ami était tendu. Il voyait bien que le ptit Blanco n'osait pas lui poser une question. Il envoya alors un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami et poursuivit :

 **Tony** : Accouche Jensen !

 **Clay** : Tu as aimé ça … coucher avec des filles…

 **Tony** : Euh ouais…

 **Clay** : Alors pourquoi je t'ai jamais vu avec une fille au lycée ?

Tony Padilla éclata de rire. Bon dieu qu'il était naïve son petit Clay. Vexé comme un pou, ce dernier tapa dans l'épaule de son « meilleur pote » :

 **Clay** : Ok sympas Tony de te moquer…

 **Tony** : Je ne me moque pas de toi Clay …

 **Clay** : Alors quoi ?

Tony regarda son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux :

 **Tony** : Clay, tu sais quand même que je suis gay ?

[…]

 **Clay** : Tu es gay ?

Clay n'en revenait pas… Comment cela se fait-il que lui, le meilleur ami de Tony ne le sache même pas ?

 **Clay** : Ca veut dire… que tu aimes…

 **Tony** : Les garçons… Oui.

Clay en resta bouche bée…. Mais ce n'est pas possible, il aurait dû le voir quand même ? Non ?

 **Clay** : Alors avec Ryan…

 **Tony** : Clay… Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'un mec comme moi aurait pu être juste « ami » avec Ryan ?

 **Clay** : Ba…

 **Tony** : Ce que tu es naïf mon pauvre Clay…

Les deux garçons restèrent tout un moment sans parler, regardant au loin. Ce fut au tour de Tony de cette fois briser le silence :

 **Tony** : Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne change rien entre nous…

 **Clay** : Comment ça ?

Tony se releva et tandis la main à Clay, l'aidant à se relever. Les deux garçons marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture de l'espagnol. Et tandis que Tony démarrait la voiture et que Clay attachait sa ceinture, le premier répondit enfin à la question du deuxième :

 **Tony** : Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les gars que ça doit changer quelque chose dans notre amitié….

[…]

 **Madame Jensen** : Clay ! Tu ne dors toujours pas ?

Le jeune garçon fit un bond dans son lit. Il se redressa pour voir sa mère debout contre l'ouverture de sa porte de chambre. Sa mère avait l'air légèrement inquiet et elle pénétra dans la chambre de son fils pour s'assoir sur le lit de celui-ci.

 **Clay** : Non t'inquiète ça va… c'est juste que je pensais à quelque chose…

 **Mme** **Jensen** : A quoi mon chéri ?

 **Clay** : A rien… Laisse tomber Maman…

Mme Jensen regarda son fils longuement avant de sourire légèrement :

 **Mme Jensen** : Tu es amoureux….

 **Clay** : Hein ? Mais NON pas du tout…

 **Mme J** : Arrête de te mentir à toi-même Clay… Je connais ce regard…

Clay ne savait plus où se mettre… Et merde, voilà que sa mère croyait qu'il était amoureux ! Si elle savait vers qui était tournées ses pensées en ce moment même !

 **Clay** : Non maman je ne suis pas amoureux ! Maintenant si tu le veux bien, je vais essayer de m'endormir. Bonne nuit maman à demain !

Mme Jensen se leva, l'œil soupçonneux et sorti de la chambre de son fils :

 **Mme J** : Bonne nuit mon chéri…

[…]

 **Clay** : Tony ! Hey Tony !

Voilà déjà deux bonnes minutes que Clay était en train d'envoyer des cailloux contre la fenêtre de chambre de son meilleur ami. Enfin, après quelques secondes de plus la fenêtre s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le jeune espagnol :

 **Tony** , à moitié endormis : Clay ? Putain mec qu'es ce que tu fou là ?

 **Clay** : Ouvre moi s'il te plait il faut que je te parle….

[…]

 **Tony** : Putain Clay t'a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication là !

Clay se trouvait assis sur le lit de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, en tee shirt blanc et short noir le regardait assez mécontent.

 **Clay** : Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé mais il fallait vraiment que je te parle…

 **Tony** : Va s'y je t'écoute….

Génial, maintenant Clay se sentait tout gêner face à ce mec sexy à mourir qui le dévisageait lui aussi. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler à son meilleur ami en essayant de ne pas trop bafouiller :

 **Clay** : Voilà, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure…

 **Tony** : De quoi ? Sur le fait que oui j'ai déjà couché avec des filles ?

 **Clay** : Non… l'autre truc…

 **Tony** : Ah ça….

 **Clay** : Ouais… ça…

C'était au tour de Tony de se sentir gêné. Mais pourquoi le ptit' Blanco était venu lui parler de ça ? Il s'assit sur son lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Clay, qui esquiva un léger frisson :

 **Tony** : S'il te plait Clay…. J'espère que ça ne va rien changer… Ce n'est pas parce que je préfère les garçons que notre amitié n'est plus possible…

 **Clay** : Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que jamais je n'aie pensé que tu préférais les garçons par rapport aux filles….

 **Tony** : Il faut avoir testé pour comprendre c'est tout…

Clay regarda son meilleur ami avec des yeux ronds.

 _Je rêve ou il vient vraiment de dire ça ?_

 **Clay** : Qu'est… que… T'a dit quoi là ?

 **Tony** : Que c'est en testant que tu sais ce que tu aimes vraiment….Enfin je parle de mon cas-là, le tiens c'est un peu plus difficile à déterminer…

Clay se releva d'un coup brusquement piqué au vif par les paroles de l'espagnol :

 **Clay** : Ca veut dire quoi ça !

 **Tony** : Ca veut dire que t'a jamais testé ni l'un ni l'autre donc je ne peux pas te parler de ça c'est tout…. Laisse tomber Clay, parlons d'autre chose.

 **Clay** , s'énervant : J'ai embrassé des filles….

 **Tony** : J'ai couché avec des filles… et des garçons…

 **Clay** : Non mais tu m'énerves là avec ton air supérieur ! Attend tu vas voir de quoi moi aussi je suis capable !

Et sans attendre la réaction du propriétaire du lit, Clay se jeta sur son meilleur ami et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La première réaction du jeune espagnol fut de repousser doucement le jeune homme :

 **Tony** : Putain Jensen tu fais quoi là ?

 **Clay** : Je teste mes sentiments à ton égard… Laisse toi faire…

 **Tony** : Clay !

 **Clay** : S'il te plait Tony…

Et le jeune homme regarda Clay avec tendresse avant de passer sa main bronzée derrière la nuque du jeune homme afin de l'attirer à lui pour un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci fut doux, sensuel avant que Clay n'appuis plus fort contre la bouche de son meilleur ami demandant le passage à sa langue.

Tony sourit contre les lèvres de Clay et appuya sur la taille du jeune homme afin de le faire basculer contre lui sur le lit. Clay continua sa pression contre les lèvres de l'autre jeune homme sentant soudain quelque chose de dur sous lui.

Et Tony Padilla poussa enfin un long soupir quand la main du ptit' Blanco se fraya un chemin dans son short près à découvrir le plaisir que pouvait apporter la découverte de la sexualité de son meilleur ami, pour qui il avait des sentiments depuis maintenant un bon bout de temps.


End file.
